1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light guide plate, a method of manufacturing the light guide plate, and a backlight module including the light guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A backlight module includes a light guide plate. A refraction index of the light guide plate is about 1.5. The light guide plate includes a light emitting surface. According to Snell's refraction law, n1×sin θ1=n0×sin 90°, wherein n1 is the refraction index of the light guide plate and is equal to 1.5, θ1 is a total reflection angle of the light transmitted in the light guide plate, n0 is a refraction index of air and is equal to 1, it can be calculated that θ1 is equal to 41.8°. Thus, when reaching the light emitting surface, light having an incident angle bigger than 41.8° will be totally reflected and not emitted out of the light emitting surface. Thus, it reduces light emitting efficiency of the light guide plate.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light guide plate, a method of manufacturing the light guide plate, and a backlight module having the light guide plate which can overcome the limitations described.